


The Glitch

by Antares10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creepypasta, Not gonna tag more, Other, because spoiler, but don't worry, game mechanics, there is nothing here that couldn't be in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Something strange is happening with the game. Maybe it's a glitch. Maybe something different.





	The Glitch

Okay guys, I kinda have to write this down now because something weird is going on with my game and I wanna know if anybody else had this happened to them… I did a quick google search already but nobody seem to have had this happened, so yeah. Here we go.

I dunno if it’s a glitch or some kind of new update or just something rare that happens at a certain fun level? I dunno so help would be appreciated.

 

 

Here is what happened:

 

I had bought Undertale from Steam in November 2015 and played it first on my old laptop. It was very slow then but playable and I was so happy when I finally had the money for a new laptop in the following year. The game ran on that one smoothly, I installed the updates without problems and I completed 4 runs, 3 neutral and 1 true pacifist, the last one finished in November 2016. After that I didn’t touched the game.

 

I never attempted a genocide run, I never messed with the game files and I just let the game lay around my laptop for all that time. I had a lot of fun with it, don’t get me wrong. I even found a few secrets in my few runs. I had the “did you leave your fridge running” phone call, the wrong number phone call, I once had one weird glitch during a fight where the blue attacks appear to be white, but otherwise I had nothing out of the ordinary happening to my game.

 

I was a bit disappointed that I never had the Gaster easter eggs happening but I didn’t want to reset my game so I mostly knew about the other stuff from YouTube videos.

 

Anyway, with the game being announced for the Switch and the possibility for new content hinted at, I decided to replay the game to get a feel what was “normal” again so I could spot the new additions. I copied the save data, just in case things would go wrong at some point, even if I didn’t plan on doing a genocide run, and started the game again.

 

The usual black screen with the two buttons “Continue” and “True Reset” came up like usual when you finish the game on the true pacifist ending, together with my Character’s name (Flyn) and my time (just about 400 minutes).

 

So I pressed True Reset and was asked to name the fallen human. I played around a bit with the naming options, like I tried Sans and Toriel and Undyne and got a few moments of enjoyment out of the silly responses to the names. I didn’t chose Chara because it would have been… strange to play as them for me and naming the human Frisk would just enter the hard mode and I didn’t want that. So finally I named the human “Kim”.

 

I watched the intro which played like usual after that. There was a strange sound while the intro played, kind of like a short feedback beep about halfway through the part where the intro explains that the monsters were sealed underground, but nothing else happened so I think it could have been just my sound-chip having a hiccup or something.

 

After that everything seemed normal. Kim woke up on the flowers, I talked to Flowey and dodged all his bullets. Seriously it’s so funny when he gets angry and says things like “I know you know something!” Just hilarious.   
  


Toriel came like usual, talked to me and guided me through the ruins.

 

I decided to play as a pacifist so I spared all the monster but grinded a bit to buy a spider doughnut at the spider sale for Muffet later.

 

At the three frogs I kept the yellow spare names and I got the ribbon and the fake knife. I equipped both to have the stick free for the Snowdin dogs.

 

I entered Toriel’s, looked at everything and triggered her fight.

 

So far everything had been normal but during her fight something seemed off. The background seemed to glitch a bit and I didn’t notice it at first but sometimes the text at the beginning of my turn changed to red instead of white/yellow and said “you feel her eyes on you” and sometimes just “you feel an eye on you.” I think I never saw these lines before? On the other hand, I hadn’t played the game in a long time so maybe I just don’t remember.  

 

Anyway, I spammed mercy and Toriel stopped attacking me.

 

And you know, now I had a choice to make.

 

I usually played pacifist or a mostly pacifist neutral run but that day I thought “Why not do a few neutral runs where you kill some of the bosses?”

 

And well… Toriel was right there.

 

I must admit, I kinda hesitated for a while. Should I or should I not? I never killed Toriel before. And I kinda wanted to know what would happen when I did that. I mean, I had my save-files backed up and all save AND I could just reset at any point and do it over so…

 

I moved Kim’s little soul-heart over the fight option. I instantly killed Toriel. She gave her speech how I killed her at her most vulnerable and dang I felt bad at that moment… maybe I should have decided to kill her from the start and fight her the whole time because this was somewhat heartbreaking.

 

Her soul broke and the way was free for me now. I could reset, yeah, but I just wanted to see a bit more. So I pressed on.

 

Flowey mocked me as usual at the exit, telling me that he knew I murdered her in cold blood. Jeez the game surely know how to make you feel bad. He also had a new line this time too.

 

“You think you are above consequences? Well HE knows now too. I’ll be watching this!”

 

I was kinda pondering who Flowey meant by that. My first guesses were Gaster or Sans but Sans doesn’t appear in the Ruins and Gaster… well he was an option, right? On the other hand, the community is OBSESSED with that guy, I thought that if there is an easter egg like this is the game, somebody else would have found it before me and it would have been all over the internet.

 

On the other hand, I could just have overlooked a new update to the game this shortly before the switch launch so maybe this was in fact something new?

 

(the whole reason I am writing this down is to find out if this happened to somebody else so yeah)

 

So I left the Ruins and the Underground logo popped up and again there was some kind of… Glitch there. It was just the A of the word, which kept flickering a bit. Still weird.

 

But things got really weird when I left the Ruins. A box popped up.

 

* You can feel eyes on your back.

 

I walked a bit forward, but Kim didn’t even walk three steps as the next message popped open.

 

*Somebody is here

 

Creepy. Again. I moved forward and the game made a little crunch noise with each step I let Kim take and the ominous music before the first Sans-encounter kept playing.

 

I walked for a while, maybe around… 30 seconds? Darn that forest was bigger than I remembered. Some glitched sounding noises slowly mixed into the background music too, something that came in sync with every other step I took. Just as I was wondering what I was hearing a new text message popped up.

 

*You hear something

 

I took another few steps.

 

* You feel something weighing down on your soul.

 

At this point I was getting a bit uneasy, the music, the strange sound and the fact that the forest was so darn long kinda got to me. I FINALLY saw the stick, walked over it and it broke in half like usual with the scary sound-effect. I turned Kim around and let them look at the sick

 

* Something broke the branch in two parts. You don’t feel safe.

 

I must admit I did feel a bit scared there. But I pressed on. The strange background-step-like sound continued, amplifying the creepiness even more. Luckily the little bridge came into view now and I mentally prepared myself for Sans’ introduction.

 

But he didn’t come. I just… walked through to Sans’s station and the convenient lamp. No Sans still, no Papyrus either. Even the music was mostly silent with the strange noises when Kim walked. So I crossed over into the next screen where the next save-point is located.

 

But just as I reached the screen the game lagged for a moment before making some really strange sounds like the step-noises were sped up a lot for a moment. After that my heart flashed and I was pulled into a fight.

 

Just there was no monster there. Instead the text-box just told me: “You can feel your foe is close but you can’t see them.”

 

The ACT Menu had “Check” “Talk” and “Look around” in it, the monster’s name I was fighting was just blank, no name was given to me.

 

I first choose Check.

 

????   
AKT ??? DEF ????  
You can feel them but not see them. Smells like regret.

 

No attack followed, only a textbox again. “You hear steps in the snow.”

 

I choose Look around next.

 

* You are surrounded by snow-covered trees. It’s silent, the woods swallow all sounds.

 

The next text box popped up. “You feel your sins crawling on your back.”

 

I finally choose talk.

 

* You try talking. You said you are scared.   
  


A new text-box popped up.

 

“He chose to Fight.”

 

Something too fast to see and way too fast to react to swept through the screen, hitting Kim’s little soul and even at Level 5 my HP was drained in an instant and Kim’s soul broke.

 

And I was thrown back to before I fought Toriel.

 

So I concluded that I stumbled about another boss. One I had no idea how to deal with. I must admit I was a bit excited.

 

So I tried a few things. First I did everything the same as before and got the exact same results. Next I choose to fight Toriel from the start and not betrayal-murder her but nothing changed. Sans and Papyrus were still not there and I was still pulled into this strange new fight and killed by an unseen monster.

 

Next I tried sparing Toriel even if I didn’t really want to. So I spared her, Flowey mocked me again with the whole “you think you are above consequences?” line and otherwise the exact same thing happened again. Unseen monster killed me again.

 

So next I went back and did some grinding. Sure, I couldn’t do a genocide run but I could level up some and with Toriel’s death I had a higher level than before.

 

The same events happened but now I could stand the initial attack. Well, part of the initial attack. I’m trying to summarize what is hours worth of in-game grinding and work.

 

So what happened was that first there was an attack that was a guaranteed hit. Just a big block of white kinda like Sans’ gasterblaster laser look like, will go through the screen and will take a huge junk from my HP no matter what I do. After that followed some blue and orange attacks shaped like bones and after that it’s just some white patterns that look like… claws or teeth or something. Mostly triangle shaped things coming down and up on rows.

 

It was REALLY frustrating getting to this point. I had saved at Toriel’s place before I went to fight her and after leveling up quite nicely but I still had to kill Toriel and make my way to this new boss fight each and every time I got killed. So it would take me always a while until I could try again.

 

I took several breaks, sometimes not playing for days before I tried again. At some point I was good enough that I could FINALLY survive the whole first attack, and then I saw him.

 

I really should have known and I did have my suspicions. The strong attack, the eye resting on me… who else could it be but Sans?

 

But the strange being looking at me through the monitor of my laptop barely looked like Sans anymore.

 

His sprite was huge, taking almost all of the top part of the screen, giant head bent down to stare at Kim’s little heart, big paws decked out with long and sharp looking claws gripping the square which caged my soul left and right. His whole body was stretched and distorted, looking more like a beast than the friendly monster I knew from my old playthroughs.

 

He still had his jacked but it looked almost comically small on him now and a long tail was snaking around the right side of the screen, coming very close with its tip to my mercy button. Even San’s skull was elongated and changed, resembling more of the iconic gasterblasters from his genocide fight.

 

* Sans is blocking the way.

 

Well no shit.

 

Again I checked the ACT menu first. This time my options were “Check” “Talk” and “Call for help.”

 

I selected Check.

 

_Sans._

 

_AKT FFF DEF Yes_

_You chose wrong and face the consequences._

_Smells like burned dog biscuits._

 

After that Sans attacked again. His claws swiped at me and he fired his mouth canon at me again. I tried moving around but the game kinda glitched at that point and I only heard my soul breaking again.

 

And I was back to before Toriel’s fight like before.

 

At this point I pretty much was ready to give up. I tried one more time to fight that new form of Sans but with the same results.

 

I tried a few more things to find out what triggers the new Sans fight but nothing really went far. Finally I decided to reset the game.

 

I named the fallen human Robin this time. Everything seemed normal until I saw Flowey for the first time.

  
He just said one line.

 

“That won’t work you know?”

 

After that he disappeared. Instead a new textbox popped up.

 

* you can feel eyes on your back.

 

And when I walked through the door leading to the ruins, the screen went black, the sound of a soul shattering played and one bright blue dot glowed in the darkness of the screen before the game went black and crashed.

 

That is when things really went strange. I restarted the game but it wouldn’t show the intro anymore, just cut to the black screen. The blue dot sometimes came back fading in and out but otherwise nothing happened. I couldn’t move or at least nothing happened. I could open the menu still but it now said that my human was named Kim again?

 

I still had Level 1 at least, 0 EXP, still Stick and Bandage equipped and nothing else in the inventory.

 

But I couldn’t load, I couldn’t reset and I couldn’t do anything more.

 

Finally I decided to mess with the files, copy the save files, reinstall my old ones. The game booted up all okay with the end of a true pacifist end. I even walked around a bit in the playable epilogue again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary only that the sprites of Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys and Undyne at the end looked a bit blurry.

 

I true-reset again, named the fallen human Test. Flowey appeared again in front of me.  

  
“You really think you are above consequences huh?” he said before disappearing. And after walking into the ruins the same as before happened. The sound of the soul breaking, the darkness, the eye and my name being changed back to Kim.

 

I fiddled around a bit, finally uninstalling Undertale, cleaning my whole laptop from any mention of the game and reinstalled it. And only THEN things seemed back to normal. I played pacifist, spared Toriel, came to the bridge and Sans and Papyrus were there all normal. Whatever strange thing happened to my old save file was finally gone.

 

So this is where I am left at. I still got the save files of the strange glitch run with the changed Sans fight on an USB drive and haven’t dared mess with it yet.

 

So does anybody know what this is? Did anybody had this happened to them too? Does anybody know what triggered this strange thing to happen?

 

Thanks for reading.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little creepypasta was the result of some conversations on the GasterBlaster Discord :) Happy Halloween everybody, have a spooky night and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
